La espalda del Hogake
by Luka-sama
Summary: Boruto cumple la promesa de cuidar la espalda de Sarada cuando ella es Hokage.


_Boruto o Naruto no me pertenecen._

 **La espalda del Hogake**

Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga (Le gustaba mucho el apellido de su madre) tenía una gran aversión por la palabra Hokage desde…desde siempre si lo pensaba con cuidado. Cuando era muy niño no le interesaba tanto, cuando su padre se convirtió en el séptimo, le llego a interesar menos, luego lo tolero…pero no por completo. La idea de ser Hokage (muchos en el pueblo comentaban que estaba en su sangre) nunca paso por su mente, muy al contrario de Sarada.

La Uchiha desde que se encontró con su padre, por muy contradictorio que fuera (ya saben la historia familiar de ambos debía demostrar lo contrario), quedo fascinada con su padre y la idea de ser Hokage.

¿Por qué?

No tenía la menor idea.

Pero no es que fuera muy imposible. La chica tenía una sangre poderosa…lo decía por la sangre de Sakura, cuando aprendió a usar esa fuerza se convirtió en una chica de temer. También tenía habilidades de su padre con la parte ocular, y en general era una gran ninja.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, crecer y madurar.

Pasaron muchos años desde que comenzaron a ser Gennin, tuvieron peleas, perdidas y dolor…al igual que tuvieron risas, nacimientos y nuevas costumbres. La vida de un shinobi, un ninja, no siempre es la misma, cambia, avanza con las personas.

Pero su deber de proteger a su gente, nunca los abandona.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso hoy?

.

—Boruto-san—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Un hombre de casi 25 años dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Su cabello era rubio algo alborotado, sus ropas eran negras y en medio de su rostro había una gran cicatriz sobre uno de sus ojos. Pero no por eso era menos apuesto, Boruto Uzumaki estaba en el top 10 de solteros más codiciados de Konoha. Las chicas pensaban en él como un shinobi peligroso, como también respetaban su fuerza.

Boruto vio a una niña frente a él, antes de bufar un poco.

Debía tener 12 años o un poco menos, su cabello era completamente plateado hasta sus caderas y sus ojos eran de color morado profundo. Sus ropas eran bastante elegantes, además de tener un aura algo principesca. Pero no debían engañarse por la vista hermosa, esa niña era un prodigio, con un poderoso don de nacimiento.

Un control completo sobre los cinco elementos. Muchos pensaban que era un mal augurio que alguien naciera con tanto poder.

—Yuki cálmate—musito de forma aburrida y seria.

La niña lo vio de forma enojada.

Él sonrió nervioso.

Hace algunos años le había salvado cuando era Genin y la pequeña no era más que un bebe. Irónico que cuando fuera un ninja de elite, le hubieran puesto como tutor de esta niña. Ambos se respetaban, pero sus caracteres chocaban.

—Debemos entregar este informe a Hokage-sama—anuncio Yuki con orgullo.

Su primera misión rango A, la cual no inicio con ese nivel, pero termino de esa forma…representaba un escalón en el camino de Yuki. La niña estaba decidida por convertirse en la mejor.

Niños.

Puso su mano y revolvió el pelo de la niña, quien se quejó diciendo que no era una niña.

Aunque lo era.

—Ve a casa Yuki, yo iré a entregar el informe—le ordeno.

Esta se cruzó de brazos.

Era tan terca.

—Mi madre debe estar esperándote, además Himawari estará deseosa de escuchar tu historia…al menos que este con el idiota de su novio—mascullo lo último con odio.

Si bien sus quejas a Hiro Otsuka, actual novio de su hermana, ya habían disminuido, aún tenía algo de odio a su persona.

Hiro Otsuka era hijo de una familia de comerciantes, no había ningún pasado tenebroso que pudiera averiguar. Solo era un idiota más que caía ante la sonrisa de Himawari. A pesar de su corta edad ya tenía el grado Jounin, además de que su velocidad era incluso comparable a la de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Si bien no tenía una línea de sangre que le diera algún jutsu especial, era demasiado inteligente para adaptarse a cualquier entorno, además de que por algún juego del destino poseía el control del elemento hielo, gracias a su chacra de viento y agua.

Lo detestaba.

Desde que era niño y se hizo compañero del equipo de Himawari.

Regreso a la aldea cuando vio a Yuki asentir y correr en dirección de su hogar. La niña al llegar a la aldea y no tener familia, fue adoptada por sus padres, en especial por su madre Hinata, quien le dio el cariño suficiente a la niña.

Para que no fuera al camino oscuro.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y retomo su camino a la torre del Hokage, en el camino varias personas (en especial chicas) le saludaron calurosamente al reconocerlo. La mayoría expreso su alegría de tenerlo de regreso y esperaban algunos escuchar sus historias de sus misiones.

Duro más de lo previsto llegar a la torre del Hokage, pero entro como si fuera su hogar. Los que ahí trabajaban lo ignoraron, otros saludaron vagamente, acostumbrados a su presencia continua.

Entro a la puerta del despacho, ignorando el montón de papeles por todos lados. Con los exámenes ninja a la vuelta de la esquina, pensó que estaría peor.

Alzo una ceja al ver un cuerpo sobre el escritorio, dormido y con un olor que identificaba varios días sin dormir.

Sin piedad tiro un poco de agua sobre la cabeza de la mujer, que salto de golpe y le lanzo una mirada roja que lo hizo suspirar.

El Sharingan de la chica ya no era algo de miedo para él.

—Sarada deja de ser una idiota y ve a tu casa a bañarte—gruño con tono molesto.

La mujer era alguien de estatura normal, algo plana (dejo de burlarse cuando los golpes de la chica fueron cada vez más potentes), con ropas negras y tonos rosado oscuro. Su cabello era tan largo para cubrir casi toda su espalda y los lentes eran más delgados que en su infancia.

Sarada Uchiha la actual Hokage de Konoha.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, ocupo terminar el papeleo—indico retomando el trabajo que debió haber intentado hacer.

No se extrañó, desde que llego al puesto de Hokage, la chica había hecho su trabajo de forma forzosa y siempre colocando a todos antes que ella. Ese era el trabajo de Hokage, pero no le gustaba ver como la chica se auto torturaba.

Solo tenía unos meses en ese puesto.

Pero los meses eran difíciles.

—Me fui de misión hace una semana…la cual calculo que estuviste aquí—

—Hmp—

—Estúpidos Uchiha y sus monosílabos—

—Habla el niño dattebasa—

Una fibra sensible fue tocada, así que sin tomar importancia a las quejas, tomo a la chica con ambos brazos y la puso en su hombro como costal de papas. Esta pataleo y juro varias veces que lo mataría, al salir se topó con la asistente de la chica, con una fría orden le dijo que la Hokage terminaba por hoy y que acomodara el papeleo.

—Yo vendré mañana a terminarlo, la Hokage está ocupada—le dijo causando que esta sonriera algo divertida del asunto.

—Te matare—los ojos rojos cada vez parecían más asesinos.

Para evitar a los aldeanos, salto ágilmente por los tejados de Konoha. Pensó en ir al hogar de su madre, pero en vez de eso, se encamino para el terreno Uchiha y el hogar de Sarada.

No se sorprendió de no ver a Sakura, esta últimamente estaba tomando más turnos en el hospital como su actual directora.

—Para tener a la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, no puedo creer que pillaras un resfriado—indico colocándola en el suelo.

Esta lo vio molesta, pero no negó su sentencia.

—No descanso bien, una noche de sueño me pondrá nuevamente en marcha—respondió caminando algo torpe a su sofá y tirándose sin fijarse en sus usuales modales.

Un Hokage debe dar el ejemplo, ella siempre decía eso. Pero en esos momentos junto a él, solos, ella era como quería ser. No la imagen que debía ser.

Boruto suspiro por décima vez ese día.

—Debes cuidarte mejor—

Sarada rio antes de verlo sobre su hombro.

—Ese es tu trabajo, cuidar mi espalda, el mío es cuidar la aldea—murmuro con la vista perdida a la distancia.

Se preguntó si aún tanto tiempo después, la muerte de su padre le afectaba como el primer día. Sarada no tuvo mucho tiempo con Sasuke, a su diferencia que lo exploto siendo su disimulo. Aun así la chica había llorado cuando vio el cuerpo de este sin vida.

Algo que pasó él cuando vio el cuerpo del séptimo Hokage en aquella batalla.

La muerte de un padre siempre afecta a sus hijos.

—Bueno supongo que me tocara cocinar…de nuevo—gruño caminando a la cocina.

Después de eso comieron en silencio viendo la televisión de forma distraída, las noticias comentaban como pronto seria el aniversario de la muerte del séptimo y sobre sus diferentes actividades. Boruto gruño cuando comentaron sobre una charla con su madre, no dejaría a merced de la prensa.

—Otro año más—murmuro Sarada viendo al tejado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Ambos habían imaginado muchas veces sus vidas como adultos, el nombramiento de Sarada como Hokage, sus padres en una buena vida de pensión…nada comparado al día de su nombramiento, ese día todo parecía rojo y teñido de dolor.

—Lo estás haciendo bien—le recordó como de costumbre.

Sarada igualmente como todos los días, sonrió ante su oración.

Ocupaba eso, ocupaba que alguien viera que aún era una humana y no el monstruo que protegía la aldea con su vida…ocupaba que alguien velara por ella.

Y él se lo había prometido.

—Ocupo tomar algo—murmuro la chica antes de ponerse de pie.

Le lanzo una mirada incrédula, antes de tomarla nuevamente como un costal de papas, para la infinita molestia de la chica.

—Soy la Hokage, tenme respeto—decía golpeando débilmente su espalda.

Por la enfermedad supuso, ella nunca tenía piedad de él.

—Ni aunque fuera el mismísimo señor feudal te trataría diferente—hablo con tranquilidad irrumpiendo en la habitación de su amiga de infancia con una patada.

Todo era pulcro (cortesía de Sakura) y de forma sistemática, era una completa nerd. La arrojo sobre su cama y ella chillo indignada.

Tomo asiento en la cama de esta, mientras ella se quedaba de espaldas viendo el techo de su habitación.

—Duerme un poco—no se esforzó en ocultar la súplica en su voz.

Sarada lo vio, probablemente notando la preocupación en sus ojos, por lo que su mirada se suavizo.

—Eres un completo dolor de trasero… ¿dónde está el chico rubio que se desvelaba entrenando?—se mofo con picardía.

Rodo los ojos.

Ese cambio de papeles, donde ella era una completa desconsiderada y él la voz de la razón, era algo aburrida. Pero ahora esas eran sus vidas.

—Cuidando tu estúpido trasero niña nerd—le contesto con sinceridad.

Sarada no se quejó, solo cerro los ojos y al no contestar, Boruto había pensado que se había dormido. Pensó la idea de ir a la torre del Hokage y adelantar todo el trabajo posible hasta que Sarada llegara, pero algo lo detuvo.

La mano de Sarada estaba fuertemente apretada sobre su muñeca.

Bufo antes de tirarse en la cama de la chica, al lado de está viendo al tejado, con ambas manos ahora tras su nuca.

—Eres una pervertida—

Un fuerte golpe en su estómago le hizo gemir de dolor.

—Cierra la boca—gruño está molesta acostándose a su lado y acurrucándose a su costado.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero se quedó callado al ver como esta vez Sarada si se había dormido por completo. Estaba cansada.

Vio al techo recopilando en su mente como eso había pasado más continuamente de lo que hubiera querido hace algún tiempo, era cierto que ellos habían mantenido relaciones anteriormente, cada que alguno ocupaba liberar estrés, no eran una pareja formal…demasiado complicado, eso pensaban ambos y así estaban bien.

Por ahora.

Boruto paso una mano por el cuerpo de la chica atrayéndola más a él, Sarada inconscientemente también lo hizo sobre su vientre, quedando entrelazados.

¿Qué pensaría Sasuke en el otro lado?

Lo mataría por quitarle la virginidad a su hija.

Sin dudarlo.

—Eres una chica complicada—

—Cierra la boca—

Rio al ver que esta estaba más despierta de lo que pensaba. Bajo su cabeza para darle un leve beso en la cabeza a la chica y esta le regreso la mirada algo sonrojada.

—Eres hermosa—le dijo en un susurro y esta se volvió roja tomate.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero después de parecer un pez fuera del agua con su boca, mascullo por bajo y se hizo más cerca de él en un abrazo.

Sonrió antes de decidir que era hora de dormir para él también.

Ser la espalda del Hokage no era tan malo después de todo.

 **Fin**

 _No soy mucho de Boruto x Sarada, pero esta idea se me quedo grabada desde que vi esta escena en la película de Boruto._

 _No sé si los rumores de Naruto y Sasuke que mueren en el manga de Boruto serán ciertos, pero la idea me pareció interesante._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
